Something Resembling A Briefing, I Guess
The following was found surrounded by various leaflets, booklets, and defaced wanted posters,' 'pinned to a corkboard in an old London flat near the center of Brixton. '' ''The flat presumably belongs to Evan Ni'Tathal, given the spraypaint on the door that reads "Evan wozzent ere guvner, oi swear". From Evan, your faithful fiendish friendly fae So you found my place, huh? Sweet; saves me having to track you down and you having to track me down and all the inevitable “oh you were there? I was there like five minutes ago we musta just missed each other!” Anyway. If you’re reading this, you musta just missed me. That’s life, kid. Or… Adult. Older… person. I dunno who you are; kinda rude of me to assume, sorry. Point is: I’m not here. There was an Evan here. They’re gone now. ''(That’s, like-.. an old pop culture reference. Too old, oh man). I’ll probably be back so you can wait around if you wanna, but that could be days or months from now and you’ll probably get bored or starve to death or something. That and you never know when some Resistance asshole will start throwing shit at you. You probably met some other Rebels on the way here and I’m sure they’ll take care of you but I’m not taking any chances, y’know? D'you even know about the Resistance? I have no idea who I’m talking to here, they just told me there’s a newbie I’ll have to help out. So you’re either new to the Rebellion or you’re from Cleansed land or that Astoria place or something and you’re new to the whole damn situation. I’m gonna roll with the second and hope you’re not gonna punch me in the face when we meet up. So the Resistance are like-.. well, they’re assholes, but I ''would say that. Boiled down, they’re just people who didn’t like the Uprising but pretty much hate the Cleansed too. Fair enough, right? I’ve heard there’s even some other Fae in there with them. Thing is, everyone’s an asshole in this war and so you’ve got bunches of them starting up gangs and camps and shit to try and “take back” the city one way or another. Some of those gangs and camps just protest and shit; cool, whatever. Then there’s some more that get kinda abusive? Yelling and throwing shit, graffiti telling us to fuck off, that kinda shit. A ton more get violent. ''I’ve seen them tearing up Rebel camps and kicking the shit out of elves and “elf sympathisers”. Sometimes they do attacks on major elven territories and cause even ''more damage trying to drive us out. So yeah, you don’t wanna fuck in their direction, generally. They probably say the same about us though, so whatever. Back to the point – sticking around on your own when there’s nobody to guide you is a Bad Idea. So here’s what you’re gonna do: take some supplies, have a nap or whatever, then get out of there. I always keep the apartment stocked up for newbies; there should be a big-ass trunk in the bedroom full of dry food and drinks and weapons and shit. Feel free to grab what you need (and only ''what you need – that shit’s hard to come by and you won’t be able to carry it all anyway). Then make your way to the place that used to be Electric Brixton; yanno the club/concert hall/whatever behind the old town hall? There’s still street signs around, I’m sure you’ll find it. There’ll be someone there waiting for you: for the sake of his safety we’ll call him Bear. Big dude, probably crushes people with his bare hands (bear hands???), but he’s a sweetheart, you’ll (probably) love him. He’ll take you to our hideout for the area so you can get some socialising and orientation done before you come find me (or I come find you). Shit, you should probably have some tech too. I mean in this day and age I’d be surprised if you don’t already have some, but I’m talking [[RebelTech|''Rebel tech]] . Oh yeah, we’ve got our own supply, and it’s badass. ''If you need anything medical let Bear know and he’ll take you to our texpert (tech expert) to get you set up, but in the meantime you can take my spare Aurorae . It’s the weird looking green-and-silver ear cuff thing on my desk in my room. You stick the pointy end with the round bit in your piercing-hole and hook the pretty end with the spike thingies around your ear, then hold your thumb on the round bit for like two minutes until it glows, to get it synched up with your DNA/thumbprint. Don’t worry, the data won’t go anywhere. It helps you see people – shows you their magic signatures like in all those video games where you can see people’s glowy ghosts through walls and shit. And yeah, that does mean you’re literally hooking that shit into your brain, but I’m sure you’re used to that concept by now. To activate the thingy just give the round bit in your piercing hole a lil tug with your thumb on the DNA reading part. It’ll take a lil to get used to the shapes and auras you’ll see, but just tug it again to deactivate if you need to. Fae tend to show up a kinda green-ish, pink-ish color and humans are blues and yellows. Sometimes it’ll pick up magic engines or trails left by more powerful people but you’ll get used to that too. And there you go! Enjoy! Let Bear know if you need anything else; he’s always happy to help. And try to stay alive until I get there, or this is one hell of a waste of time. ''p.s. shit, do you even got your ears pierced? Man, I didn’t think this through. Category:Stories